


Who Needs Christmas Parties Anyway?

by DoctorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie is a lawyer, Angela has hiccup, Bar, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nice dresses, Oral Sex, Shy, Smut, Snow, Vaginal Fingering, drunk, mercymaker, shit Christmas parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStretch/pseuds/DoctorStretch
Summary: Amélie has to attend a Christmas party, even though she doesn't want to. Fortunately she finds something to keep her occupied during the evening.





	Who Needs Christmas Parties Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorStretch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/gifts).



> A little Christmas present for my best friend ^-^

 

**Who Needs Christmas Parties Anyway?**

 

_It was a cold snowy night in Chicago, just a few weeks before Christmas Eve. As it is tradition most companies were having Christmas parties this time of the year as well. Tonight there were two parties in a private area of the Hyatt Regency hotel: an upper delegation of a local chancellery and a group of doctors who held a local health care meeting._

„Could you pour me another red wine, s'il vous plaît? This time a sweeter one“, the blue haired woman seated at the bar ordered. The bartender gave her a small nod and grabbed one of the various wine bottles they had ready.

„This is normally a dessert wine, Madame, but it might be the right choice for your taste tonight“ he told her, while pouring her a new glass.

„Thank you, I'll trust you for the night with keeping me in high spirits,“ she winked. „I'm Amélie, what's your name? It's better to know the people who you are dependent on.“

The bartender gave her a confused look, but then he caught the hint. „Oh, name's Jesse. And no worries, I'll be sure to always have a new glass ready for you tonight.“ He laughed. „Is it so bad?“

Amélie shook her head. „You can't even imagine...“

She sighed. Looking around the bar, there weren't too many people here in the back end of the private area of the hotel. Some randomly scattered guests and just a few people from the Christmas parties that were happening at the moment.

„At least I don't have to hear that obnoxious Christmas music anymore...“ she mumbled and took another sip of her wine.

Amélie didn't really hate Christmas, but if there was a thing she hated it were Christmas parties. She didn't even know why she was still here... Oh well, she did know. Her senior, Gabriel Reyes, had disclosed her that the company wanted to make her the newest partner soon. Something she had dreamed of since she started studying law. And 'Morrison + Reyes' is a fairly prominent chancellery in the states after all.

“You have to show a bit more companionship, Amélie” he had told her several times. “The directorate doesn't have a thing for lone wolfs.”

That's why she was here. To put a good face on for the upcoming promotion.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when someone new sat down at the bar, just a few seats beside her.

“Entschuldigung.. ugh, I mean, sorry! Can you give me a drink please?” the woman asked.

Amélie mustered her from top to bottom. It was a blonde woman roughly in her age and gorgeously dressed. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with a really low cut back and black heels. Crossing her legs, Amélie was unable to look anywhere else beside those seemingly never ending long legs.

“What would you like, Madame?” Jesse asked her.

The woman was puzzled by his question and looked around until she saw Amélie's glass.

“I'm taking what she's having!” she exclaimed and looked into Amélie's eyes. “She looks like someone with a really good taste.”

Jesse laughed. “Alright then.” He poured her a glass of the sweet red wine.

The woman took a sip and turned smiling towards Amélie. “I knew you would have a good taste! That's a really fine wine.”

Amélie chuckled. “Thanks, chérie. After all I need something good to last the evening here. Wanna join me?”

It was just a casual offer for someone to talk to, because only sulking to the working bartender wasn't the best company. And the woman was beautiful and nice, what was three more to wish for?

She looked to Amélie with big eyes. “Me? Uhm...” scanning the room she glanced towards one of the doors that lead to the other Christmas party. “Sure, why not!”

The blonde woman got up and seated herself next to Amélie. She picked up her glass and offered Amélie a toast.

“For a maybe not so bad evening after all.”

Amélie laughed. “For both of us.”

“I saw you glancing towards one of the Christmas parties here... you are an attendant?” Amélie asked her, while she was playing with the decoration on the bar.

The woman sighed. “Yeah... we have a congress here and they thought it would be a good idea to have a Christmas party, you know. Cause it's 'that time of the year anyway'. Ugh... I hate Christmas parties.” She took another sip on her wine.

Amélie nodded. “Same here, chérie. I actually fled my own Christmas party. We are in the room opposing yours. And everyone is deeply drunk – not in the fun way though! They just start to get obnoxious, men hitting on every single woman, the woman running their mouth about everyone not in their circle, even if you can hear them very well.”

Her new companion reached out and touched her hand. “I'm so glad I found you tonight. That's so true! You would imagine that doctors and medical staff would be more reasonable with this stuff, but hell no! Our meeting was really good and we made actual progress, but it was clear as the day, that some people were here just for this party. We are doctors after all! Our priority shouldn't be to get drunk and maybe laid on some dumb party.”

She had talked herself in quite some rage, which was oddly cute for Amélie.

“S-sorry, I'm normally not so loud” the woman apologized. “But where are my manners! My name is Angela. Nice to meet you! And well, as you heard by now, I'm a doctor visiting this city at the moment.”

Amélie smiled. “I'm Amélie, nice to meet you too! And don't worry too much about that stuff. Just between the two of us, but I'm a lawyer and working in one of the biggest law firms of the country. The same thing you described happens at our party too. That's one of the reasons, why I fled to the bar here.”

Both of them laughed, while they took another sip of their wine.

“You know, since we are on first name base now, there's a custom in my home country, where we cross our arms and then drink. How about it?” she snickered.

“Sure, sounds fun!” Amélie answered.

They linked their arms across each other so that they were able to look into each others eye's again. Amélie realized, that Angela had the most amazing blue eyes, she had ever seen – they were mesmerizing.

The two women emptied their glasses and shared a laugh. For anyone seeing them for the first time, they might think they already know each other for a long time.

“Who knew that drinking could be so much fun?” Angela asked. Her cheeks started to glow with a faint red. “Shall we have another glass Amélie?”

“I would be delighted, chérie. Jesse! Could you give us another round?” she asked the bartender. It had been the right decision to ask his name, as this would surely be a long evening now...

A fair amount of time later, Amélie glanced toward one of the windows and realized, that it had stopped to snow. But for how long? She wasn't able to tell, being too sunken into the conversation with Angela and also her wine.

She grabbed her purse and touched Angela's hand lightly to get her attention. “Excusez-moi, chérie. The snow stopped outside and I would like to go for a smoke.” Pulling out her purple lighter, she held it in front of Angela and shook it around. There was an engraving on the lighter which read 'S.T. Dupont'. “Smoking? Are you gonna join me?” Amélie asked her again.

Angela regained her focus and smiled. “Yes, sorry! I was a bit distracted from the Christmas decoration here, in particular this... _hic_! Oh no... it's happening again.. _hic_!” Angela looked really embarrassed, when she started to hiccup.

But for Amélie it was immensely cute, seeing her so vulnerable and embarrassed about something usually so tiny.

“Don't worry about it, Angela. Maybe some fresh air will benefit both of us, we already drank a lot. Come.” she offered Angela her arm and they both went to the side entrance and onto the street.

Amélie lit herself a cigarette and took a long puff until she blowed the smoke into the dark night. There were barely any people outside, since it had snowed so much earlier. And to be fair, it was quite late as well.

“Can I have one too? _Hic_!” Angela asked her.

Amélie was surprised. “You are smoking? Or do you just want to try it?”

“I'm actually smoking. It helps a lot with the stress _hic_! You know. And gosh, is it freezing here” she added and stepped a bit closer to Amélie.

“This is actually my last one, but I'll share it with you, chérie” Amélie offered her and held out the cigarette.

Angela beamed and took the cigarette. After a long puff, she had to cough and Amélie tapped her relatively exposed back.

“Seems like I can't tolerate as much, when I'm drunk _hic!_ ”she said. Amélie's warm hand was still placed on her back and she appreciated the gesture. She only knew the woman a few hours, but she could already feel at peace near her.

Angela smiled, but then she had to hiccup again. “Dammit, I wish it would be over now.”

She really was just too cute, when she got angry. Amélie couldn't stop the feeling of being attracted to her. And it wasn't because of the alcohol... or at least not all of it.

Angela stubbed out the cigarette and started to quiver. “It's really freezing outside, you wanna go back in?” She looked directly into Amélie's eyes and offered her another smile.

Amélie bowed towards her and purred. “I have one last idea, to get over with your hiccup.”

She slowly took Angela's face between her hands and gave her a kiss. It wasn't planned at all, but the overwhelming feeling she got once their lips connected was like being on drugs, so much warmth spread through her body.

Angela was surely surprised at first, but after the initial reaction she leaned into Amélie's kiss and the warmth of being close to each other.

They were interrupted, when Amélie suddenly felt snowflakes falling down on her face, so she pulled back from the kiss.

She blushed and if she had to guess, Angela's cheeks were even redder than before.

Amélie grinned. “Did it work, chérie?”

Angela watched the snow fall with dreamy eyes. “I think it worked... that was amazing, Amélie.”

There had been certain possibilities for the outcome of this evening, but falling for another woman hadn't been on the list for Amélie. And here they were.

It wasn't her first time, as she had plenty of casual relationships in the past, with both man and women, but nothing serious in a long time, at least not this feeling she got with Angela now.

Amélie pulled Angela into her arm. “Let's go back in together.”

When they arrived back at the bar, Angela ordered another round of wine. Her hiccup was really gone and when she took a sip of her wine, she didn't let Amélie out of her sight.

“I would have never anticipated this” Angela snickered.

“What do you mean, chérie? That you would get the taste of such a sweet french wine?” Amélie purred in response, seemingly teasing Angela about what happened. She wasn't shy about it and neither seemed Angela.

She laughed and poked a finger in Amélie's side. “Yes, I actually meant something sweet and french. You wanna talk about it?”

There was this sheepish look in her eyes, that made the whole situation even cuter.

“How we kissed?” Amélie asked her. “If you want to, sure, chérie. Just so you know, I didn't do it because of the alcohol, but it definitely helped with it. You are really gorgeous and I feel like both of us struck the same chord.”

Originally Amélie wasn't someone to be so open about herself, especially not so fast after meeting someone. She was certain, that she was a bit blushing right now, so she took a sip of her glass, to hide that even a little bit.

Angela placed a hand on Amélie's thigh. “I'm so glad you are saying that, honestly I feel the same. Normally this isn't something that I would do at all, but with you... at the moment it just feels right.”

“Excuse me please,” a voice spoke from behind them.

The two woman turned their heads.

“Amélie, I was searching for you, we thought you had gone home without telling anyone!” a man spoke to her. It was Gabriel Reyes, her senior.

“Oh sorry Gabe, I just couldn't stomach being in that room any longer, so I fled her to have a little bit of peace and quiet. I wouldn't dare to just leave without at least telling you or Jack” Amélie said to him.

Angela curiously observed their discussion.

“Ah well, I can understand that... they can get quite wild, can't they?” he laughed.

Amélie laughed too, but was shortly interrupted by a hand that was slowly wandering in a direction, she hadn't expected at all. Angela's hand moved slowly up her thigh, the longer their conversation lasted.

“Y-yeah, they are” she hesitantly answered. Amélie wouldn't know how far Angela would go, but the movement of that hand started to drive her insane. Being as sexually frustrated as Amélie was at the time, it was too easy for Angela to tease her.

To get out of the situation Amélie gestured a nod towards her companion.

“Gabe, this is Angela. I met her here today, she is a member of the medical staff which has their Christmas party next to ours.”

Gabe mustered her. “Dr. Ziegler? I nearly haven't recognized you in such an elegant outfit. We know each other due to my ex-wive, but we only met a few times in person.”

Well, this was one surprise. The other one was, that Angela really didn't stop with her hand to move forward, nearly reaching her thigh.

“Ohh Gabe, hello! How are you? I don't see Olivia as often anymore, since she moved. But last I checked up with her she was quite fine,” Angela said.

Gabriel nodded. “I'm fine too, thank you.” He mustered both of them and saw Angela's hand on Amélie's thigh.

“Well...” he coughed. “I guess I'll let you two enjoy the night then by yourself. And don't worry Amélie, I'll cover for you and tell Jack it's fine.” He gave her a wink and turned to leave the bar again.

As far as she could Amélie reached for Angela's hand between her legs and pulled it away.

Angela laughed. “You didn't enjoy it, my dear?”

'This woman is surprising me all the time' she thought. “Oh no, I did... a great deal, I have to say. How about we continue this elsewhere after we emptied our glasses?” Amélie offered. “I'm not living too far away from here and we could share a taxi.”

Angela smirked. “I have an even better idea.” She skirmished through her purse and got out a silvery card. “The card to my room, a few levels above us. Care to join me?”

* * *

**Click**

 

The door unlocked, when Angela swiped her card through the port and she pulled Amélie into the dark room. Both of them stumbled through the corridor eager not to fall down, but also heavily anticipating the touch of each other.

When they found the door to the bedroom it was a lot easier to see, as there was a whole glass front next to the bed and the city lights of Chicago were enough to make a cozy atmosphere with just enough light.

“There we are” Angela laughed and quickly grabbed Amélie's hand to guide her to the bed. But on the last few meters, she stumbled indeed over one of the boxes she still had laying there and she fell backwards on the bed, closely followed by Amélie.

“Ouch” Angela grunted. She squinted her eyes and Amélie's face was right above her, a single string of her hair tickling Angela's cheek.

“You are really drunk” Amélie stated, still with an amusing undertone. She could feel Angela breathing under her.

“And so are you” Angela purred. With one hand she removed the string of hair falling on her face and tucked it behind Amélie's ear, before she pulled her into a kiss.

Amélie had wanted more of her, since their kiss in the alley, so she would let her hunger loose. Pressing their lips together, they could feel each other's warmth. But still, Amélie wanted even more.

Hungrily, she traced her tongue over Angelas tender lips asking for permission to enter, until the blonde opened her mouth with a soft throaty moan.

Their tongues started to intertwine exploring everything the other had to offer, craving for more.  Amelie could already feel the building heat throbbing between her legs.  She moaned when their french kiss felt like they were sucking each others souls out.

With one of her hands, Amélie hiked Angela's skirt up and her fingers slowly moved up her thigh, exchanging the favor she got earlier today. She teased Angela with tipping of her fingers and moving a bit backwards every time, she got a bit closer to her destination.

Amelie couldn't suppress a moan, when she felt Angelas already drenched panties. She forced herself away from their passionate kiss, to let each of them regain some breath. Her fingertips slowly explored the slick fabric, until Angela shivered under her touch.

Angela moaned and begged. “Please!”

“You naughty girl” Amélie cooed and returned to pull Angela into a kiss, while her hand circled on the surface of Angela's panties. When she felt the blonde woman quivering and craving for the touch, she pulled her panties down, to have a better access to the heat that was already craving for her.

Her index finger went straight to Angela's clit, slowly circling it and turning Angela into a hot mess. The continuous soft moans of Angela made Amélie so wet, but she would take care of that later.

When she felt that she had teased Angela enough Amélie carefully inserted one of her fingers into Angela's hot core, making her squirm and breaking off the kiss. Their intense kiss had evolved into something really sloppy, thus some saliva was still hanging on Angela's mouth, while she was panting.

Amélie added another finger and slowly thrust them into Angela. Completely overwhelmed, Angela clawed into the bed sheet and bid on her lips in order to not release a shameful cry.

“I won't go easy on you, chérie” Amélie teased her and she improved the speed of her fingers.

Angela trembled uncontrollably, but she couldn't help herself. Her moans grew louder and louder, until she let out a loud cry of pleasure.

“Fuck Amélie! Yes, just like that... Ohhh..... fuck!!”

Amélie smirked. Even though she was drunk, her skills still proofed themselves. By now she felt her own horniness, as something wet dripped down her thigh.  She felt so aroused by pleasuring Angela, that she decided to bring her to climax, after she had teased her long enough.

While one hand was still busy fingering Angela's wetness, Amélie used her free one to send Angela over the edge by working on her clit at the same time. When she touched Angela's already swollen clit, the blonde woman's eyes gasped in exhaustion and Amélie knew, she was so close.

Just a bit more and Amélie felt, how Angela's insides throbbed against her fingers, releasing some sweet juice on the blanket, while Angela's body went still after getting to the climax.

Her chest slowly sunk and raised again, still trying to catch some air.

“A... Amelíe... that was just... amazing...” she breathed.

Amélie took great pride in hearing that, making her even more eager to please this woman. She loved pleasuring someone as much as she could, when the person was worth it and accepted her intentions.

She looked down on Angela and actually felt something else beside her desire right now. Something that might be worth exploring later down the while, if they were both up for it.

“The night is still young, chérie” Amélie purred and buried herself into Angela's neck slowly kissing her way down. Angela shivered. “N-no, it's your turn” she murmured, but letting Amélie have her way.

When she reached the end of Angela's neck, Amélie quickly removed the straps of her red cocktail dress and pulled it down, exposing a cream colored lace bra and hard nipples beneath it.

She straightened Angela up and helped her to get out of her dress, when she had removed her shoes. All that was left now were her bra and the already pulled down panties, which Amélie swiftly removed for good.

She then proceeded to unclasp Angela's bra, leaving the blonde woman fully nude on the bed.  Angela hid her face behind her hands, to prevent Amélie from seeing her blushing furiously.

“You are beautiful, Angela” she whispered and when she had removed her own heels, Amélie lowered herself on the bed and right beside Angela. Her mouth found Angela's hard nipples and started to nibble on them carefully, while her hands caressed their gracious form.

Angela, while still being a bit drunk and utterly horny, managed to regain some senses and wanted to gain back control of the situation. She grabbed Amélie on her shoulders and pushed her slowly away from her breasts, so she could turn her around. Amélie could see the sudden fire in her eyes and let her pass.

Feeling quite frisky herself, Angela put Amélie's hair up and kissed her neck, sending tickling sensations down the back. Once Amélie let out a small moan,  Angela put the zipper of Amelies black dress between her teeth, gently pulling it down, until she could remove it completely.

When Angela looked at Amélie, the French woman was merely wearing her black stockings, her panties and the black choker around her neck. Angela was pleased with the sight and swirled Amélie around, so that the position from earlier was reversed. When Amélie lay down  on her back, Angela couldn't oversee the wetness and quickly removed the panties, revealing her goal between Amélie's legs. 

With one of her hands she shortly played with Amélie's clit, drawing circles around it and trying her best to restore the pleasures she received earlier. Amélie had already been so horny, that Angela's playing with her clit brought her to an orgasm. Her body trembled and her legs shifted around, when she released a loud moan. But Angela wouldn't stop here.

She used her hands to spread Amélie's legs more open, until she could easily place her head between them.  With her fingers she parted Amélie's lips and her tongue delved right into the French woman's wetness, which promptly resulted in a reaction from her: 

“Ugh... Angela, fuck... Keep going, chérie!” she begged the doctor.

Angela's tongue teased around Amélie's entrance, while she moved one of her hands up to Amélie's clit, making sure the woman got as much pleasure as she could provide her. While steadily increasing her tempo and changing the angle, she brought Amélie close to the climax.

She switched her tongue with her fingers and slowly inserted them into Amélie, which was already enough to make her cum. Exhausted from the pleasure Amélie lay down on the bed and Angela joined, right beside her.

“That was something else” Angela said, still panting a bit. “Do you want something to drink? I have a quite huge mini bar.” She gestured to her side.

“Sure, why not?” Amélie answered her.

When Angela handed her a glass of wine, she decided to go for it.

“So how long are you staying in Chicago?” Amélie asked her. They both leaned on the back of the bed and Angela had put her head on Amélie's shoulder.

“Mhmmm...” Angela started. “We have another meeting right after New Year, then I'm back in Switzerland.”

Amélie felt a slight sting somewhere in her chest.

“Could something change for that plan?” she asked bluntly.

“Do you mean “Could _someone_ change that plan”? Angela returned the question. “Amélie, I really like you and the night so far was fantastic. Something I would have never imagined, especially after such a dreaded Christmas party. But yes, I have to go back. My work is there and - “

Amélie held a hand up to stop her.

“It's alright, chérie. I just thought it would be nice having you around longer... or possibly even more” she murmured, while one of her fingers drew idle circles on the bedsheet.

Angela's hand grabbed Amélie's and hold her.

“Amélie, yes, my work is in Switzerland. But I'm working for a global medial supplier, if this... what we can possibly have, works, then we can achieve that. Together” she smiled.

Amélie felt again a warm sensation. She certainly shouldn't have drunk some wine again, was one of her thoughts.

“Angela, I would love to try” she said and pulled her into a long hug. While their naked bodies clinged to each other Angela grabbed Amélie's butt.

 

 “Care for another round?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had some fun reading it and merry Christmas everyone!  
> Thanks to my friend for supervising the smut section! Still need to learn a lot in that segment haha


End file.
